


Permission

by MouseFantoms



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, We love, cannot convince me otherwise, mention of past Lalex relationship, they are supportive ex's, they used to date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseFantoms/pseuds/MouseFantoms
Summary: Luke and Julie are apprehensive of telling their bandmates about them. Julie is more of the apprehensive one in the relationship. But maybe getting "approval" (so to speak) from his ex could help easy her worries. How would that be the case if they weren't telling their friend's about them, though?
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Permission

“Let’s just tell them.”

“…are you sure?”

“What is the big deal?” Luke didn’t understand her sudden worry. “They’re basically- they are the only ones we can tell.”

“…I could tell Flynn.” She posited.

He thought about the ‘just air’ comment he had heard Flynn refer to him as the couple times when, unbeknown to her, he was in the room while she would be talking to Julie. “…you could tell Nick.”

“Luke…” She began to scold.

“I’m just saying it’s an option.” He defended. “Just to let him know that you’re taken. Come on, why are you against if the guys knew?”

“It’s not that I’m against it. It’s just…”

“Just what?”

“You and Alex used to… and I don’t…“

“Oh…” he put together. “You’re afraid what he’s going to say?”

“I mean I know it’ll probably be fine but I just-“

“I get it.” He nodded. “But we do have to tell them eventually.”

~~~

“That was sick!” Luke exclaimed giving a hand pull into the bassist once the band finished a practice session.

“If we do it just like that, we could go places.” Julie smiled from her keyboard, which Luke did in reply.

After a second of thinking they were being discrete Alex suggested, “You can tell us you know.”

“What?” Luke turned behind him.

“Well it kind of ruins the whole telling part if we already know.” Reggie revealed.

“Know what…?” Julie looked nervous to Luke beside her.

“Oh please,” Alex stood from his drums to make a point, “before you two would all the time just-“ he couldn’t find the words, “ooze-“

“You said it!” The bassist said eager.

“-chemistry and then now you just stay in one spot and act like nothing is happening.”

“…so it didn’t work?”

“You should have just done what you normally do and then we wouldn’t have suspended anything.”

“We didn’t want to obvious.” Julie explained.

“Can’t wait to see what obvious looks like then if you weren’t before.” Reggie input.

“We were obviously gonna tell you guys it’s just,” Julie’s eyes met Alex, “I was nervous about what you would say.”

“What I would say?” He raised an eyebrow, confused. “Why would-“ he then looked to Luke then realized, “-oh… you want my permission to date him?”

“Well no, not like-“

She was interrupted by Alex responding, “Which I am completely one hundred percent perfectly fine with by the way. It’s completely understandable.”

She smiled, which got one from Luke because it turned out like he thought, fine.

“Question,” he posited, “was it the smile that finally did it?”

“Alex!” Luke said through his teeth not wanting to be embarrassed.

“Or was it the ever changing eyes? Also since you two are a thing now are you going to learn each other’s instruments? Ooo! Or are you going to-“ he began asking if he would then have her do the various activities that they once did, remembering all the fun those were for them. Apparently he was deaf to hearing his name being reprimanded called through Luke’s teeth that was until he heard, “Alexander!”

He stopped mid sentence shocked. Based on Reggie’s dropped jaw, it had obviously been awhile since that name had been used.

“…I could have said Mercer.”

He licked his lips. “Ok… alright then, LUCAS PATTERSON!”

The two started to bicker back and forth until Julie stepped in, “Alexander…” she looked desperately between the two, “…Lucas?”

It was like she’d just found out a deep dark secret. She wasn’t hurt but it was just- she had gotten to know the boys so well that their full names… were never really a thought.

“To make you feel better,” Reggie stepped in, “my full name is Reginald Peters.”

“See that makes sense.” Julie nodded.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” the blond felt slightly offended.

“You definitely are more of an Alex and than an Alexander Mercer.”

“Right it sounds way too fancy.” Luke agreed.

“You are definitely a Luke.” Julie pointed.

“…I’ll take that as a compliment?”

Before any other long held secret about the boys could come out the studio doors flew open.

“JULIANNA MOLINA!” Her aunt scolded and she heard a gasp behind her, the boy’s reaction to her full name. “This is the second time you’ve missed the first half of the day at school!”

Victoria grabbed her arm. “And instead of being in your room studying to make up those tests you’re out here!” She lead her out the door without leaving her time to say anything to boys.

~~~

“…so Julianna-“

“DON’T START-“


End file.
